The present disclosure relates to a torque control apparatus.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-352164 discloses a control apparatus including two kinds of calculation means as signal processing means in order to suppress occurrence of a sudden change in an input value when a command value is output to a motor in response to a specific signal, the control apparatus processing signals by switching the two kinds of calculation means as appropriate. A low pass filter (LPF) is provided after the stage at which the two kinds of calculation means are provided but before the stage at which the command value to be sent to the motor is calculated.